


Mouth Moods

by godtrash



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not actually porn, Or Is It?, percys oral fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtrash/pseuds/godtrash
Summary: Percy has a kind of a Thing. Brainstorm's cool with that.





	Mouth Moods

They had been sort-of-but-not-dating for some time now, long enough that Brainstorm didn't find it too audacious for Perceptor to approach him in their shared lab space one day and politely ask if he could jam his fingers all up in Brainstorm's mouth holes.

Well. It didn't happen quite like that.

Because. They were a thing, y'know? But not really a thing in like, the official sense as such. A Thing thing. So it was all very new and fragile, and neither wanted to go and mess up the good Thing they had going by moving too fast.

Until now.

It was late into one of their shifts, both of them working separately on their own sides of the lab today (when they worked together it was a different story, but Perceptor was very adamant about his space still being his own.) Brainstorm wondered vaguely when his dutiful lab partner had last recharged – he was up working long before Brainstorm wandered in.

Perceptor yawned suddenly, catching him off guard. He hadn't realized he was staring until Percy fixed him with a sheepish smile.

“I think it might be well time we called it a night, hm?” Brainstorm nodded mutely, still preoccupied with the uncharacteristic expression on his coworkers' face.

They were all set and ready to pack up and Brainstorm was absently getting ready to grab his mask when he noticed that it was now Percy who was staring intently at him.

“What?” He said finally, weirdly self conscious. It was a regular occurrence now, him keeping his mask off when it was just the two of them. Maybe it was something Perceptor had said to him once, questioning why he still kept it on – maybe he was getting more comfortable in a way he hadn't with anyone in a long time. Whatever the case, it was hard to miss Percy's laser-like gaze focused straight on his exposed face.

“Ah. It's just.”

“I'm still not used to it. Your face.”

Brainstorm frowned sullenly, agitated.

“Sorry for having such a weird face.”

Percy frowned.

“I realize how that sounded – I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant-” He stumbled over the words, seeming frustrated. It was strange to see Perceptor at a loss for words. It felt unnatural somehow, like when Whirl said something that made sense.

“Your face isn't weird.”

“Huh?”

“I said.” he cleared his throat,“what I meant to say is. I like your face.”

Brainstorm stared into him as elsewhere in the fast expanse of the universe a thousand black holes collapsed in on themselves and a thousand and one stars went supernova.

“It's just.” he looks like he’s really struggling now, and this is honestly sort of pitiful and bizarre to watch, but suddenly his arm is outstretched and his fingers brush against the side of Brainstorm's face, dangerously close to the corner of his mouth.

He pulls back quick as anything, blinking rapidly as if he surprised even himself.

“I apologize. That was inappropriate.”

“No.” He catches his wrist right then, pulling it back so the flat of his palm rests on Brainstorm's cheek.

“I like that you like my face.”

His hand rested soft on Brainstorm's face, his plating heating up at the point of contact, unbearably warm as he held his hand over Percy's.

Quietly, intently, Perceptor started stroking his fingertips over his face and just brushing the edge of his bottom lip, swallowing heavily.

“I like that you like that I like your face.” Percy whispers, and Brainstorm huffs a quiet laugh. The fingers go on stroking, rubbing against the corner of his mouth almost reverently. His blue eyes are held fast to Brainstorm’s face like he can’t tear them away. Something between them sparks, their electromagnetic fields drawn to each other like polar opposites coming together.

It feels right, but it’s weird. Brainstorm has to know. He clears his throat, making Percy start out of his reverie. He pulls his fingers back a fraction of an inch, and Brainstorm tries not to feel disappointed. 

“Percy.” He says softly. “Do you have some kind of thing for my mouth?”  
Perceptor swallows, shuffling awkwardly. Bingo. His hand is still held up in the air, like he’s frozen in time.

“I mean.” He says, and seems at a loss. It’s funny to watch, and something in Brainstorm that always read Percy as cold and unfazed begin to realize he’s more socially uncomfortable than anything else.

It’s cute.

“I suppose you could say,” Percy says with a rush of breath “That I have a passing interest.”

So, a fetish. Brainstorm fixes him with a cunning look. 

“I realize it’s strange.” Perceptor says sheepishly.

“It’s not.” Brainstorm says after a moment. Then he pauses. “Okay, it is. But I don’t mind. It’s good strange.”

The wonderful electric feeling suffuses the air around the pair of them again, and Percy is drawn back in. His hand cups the side of Brainstorm’s cheek, and he smiles shyly.

“So you don’t mind?”

Now it’s Brainstorm’s turn to swallow.

“Not at all.” He says airily, trying for casual, but it’s impossible with the sweet brush of digits against his face plates. He squirms, too eager for anything, any contact. Percy leans in, and he lowers his eyelids. He feels the ghost of warm breath before it’s gone, a phantom of a kiss. Not nearly enough. 

Brainstorm is cute, he knows it, and he deserves, no, needs to be kissed. He pulls at Perceptor’s chest plates and reels him in, bringing their mouths together clumsily. He half misses his mark, but it’s good anway, the all of six seconds it lasts. Percy pulls back.

“Don’t like kissing?” Brainstorm asks.

“That’s not it.” Percy hums, face plates warming to an interesting shade. “I was thinking of something, if you would indulge me…”

Brainstorm wants to say he spent the last hundred or so years with a pathetic crush at first sight on the clever bot, and that of course he’d indulge any weird Thing he had going in his mind. Within reason. But he nods, and waits for Percy to tell him, show him what he wants.

It’s all so new, and he can’t help but feel they’ve done things in all the wrong order, even though they’ve been moving at the pace of space slugs, Ugh, don’t think about slugs in this situation. His eyes flicker down to Percy’s mouth, where he nervously licks his lips. He leans in again, his fingers brushing his top lip. 

He holds himself still as he knows to be as those fingers go searching, pressing in between his lips like a curious child poking at tide pools. He parts his lips obediently, and feels the other hand come up and trace his face vents, moving deftly along the edge. He suppress a shudder. It feel different. No one has ever touched him like this, never mind that he’d never been kissed much either. The lack of experience with this stuff makes it easier to accept whatever’s happening as normal, even though he knows it’s probably not. Most bots are not so in mouth stuff, he thinks. Half of all their kind don’t have proper mouths, for crying out loud. But he kind of likes this.

Searching, those fingers delve abruptly, and he almost gasps. Percy is stroking the inside of the vent, a sensitive place not used to contact. The other hand quests forward and searches out the inside of his half open mouth, rubbing along the roof of his mouth. It’s a ticklish, strange feeling, but it makes him shiver. He nearly bites down on Percy’s fingers and he’s sees his eyes go wide, biting his lip to hold back some unbidden sound. That he can make him feel that way, doing hardly much of anything at all makes him giddy, the unflappable sniper willing and eager in front of him. 

He sticks his tongue forward experimentally and laps at Percy’s fingers, causing the other bot to close his eyes and shudder. The taste of his digits is cool metallic, not bad but not much of anything either. He knows they don’t sweat but he could feel the metaphorical heat pooling from the other bot, and knows he has him where he wants him. 

Perceptor is quite to retaliate, pinching at his cheek cable and stroking them in equal measure. Brainstorm giggles, observing Percy’s expression. It’s like he’d found Primus. Percy frowns at him, drawing his hands down the sides of his head, and leans in again for a kiss. This is more familiar, and he draws himself down into it, tasting the microscope’s lips with fervor and delight.

It is a while before they pull apart, short on breath, and his smile is lopsided when he fixes his warm eyes on Brainstorm’s face. The fingers come back to touch his lips gently, and Brainstorm is not at all thinking about other things he could get in his mouth, nope. He doesn’t even know if Percy’s thought process is going that way, but he kind of hopes. Something for next time, maybe. The idea that there is a next time, that there will be many next times and this won’t all go away tomorrow makes him so unspeakably happy he could cry, but he doesn’t cause that would be super lame. 

Peryc is so handsome, so intent on him as he uses his hand to squeeze at his cheek cables again, that he doesn’t mind how odd it must seem. His mind is wandering, though the contact is good, thinking about these videos Swerve used to watch. Asmur, or something. Humans would talk in soft voices and move their hands around and do things with them and he kind of thinks this is like that, Percy’s voice is like that too, soft and pleasing and relaxing, but he wouldn’t be able to tell him that. He probably wouldn’t have the faintest clue what Brainstorm was talking about and would just think he was insulting him again. So he keeps it to himself, but he knows. Not that he thought there was anything sexual about those videos ever, what with fleshy humans and all. But this. This is something similar, but different.

The fingers rub at his teeth, and he opens his mouth a little wider to accommodate, and kind of bites down, just to see what Percy will do. He doesn’t expect the flash of eyes and the look, oh the look, like he’s just died and gone to the afterspark, the soft shudder and the nibbling of lips. 

“You’re really into this huh.” He breathes, trying to keep the laugh out of his voice in case Percy think he’s being made fun of. Because this is good, great even, and he doesn’t want it to stop because one of them got self conscious. There’s no room for it really, what with him with his mouth open like a idiot in front of the hottest bot he’s ever met. At first maybe he thought it was a wind up, some kind of joke Percy was playing, but now he knows from that reaction he’s not standing there like a fool for no reason. “Like this is really doin’ it for ya.”

Percy nods mutely, his eyes locked on Brainstorm’s. He can’t pretend like he gets it, but it’s worth it, so worth it to see him with faceplate flushed and his breathing gone all ragged and heavy.

He licks at those talented fingers, and Percy resumes stroking his face, dipping in to pinch at the cheek cables now and then, and it’s so silly that he was honest to god maybe getting close to flooding his basement over this. Just fingers in his mouth, that’s all. 

It’s an odd sensation when Percy gets at the inside of his cheeks, pleasurable but tickilish, but he rubs at the same spot again and again it’s a sweet torture all it’s own. He pushes forward and rubs his face against Percy’s neck cabling, inhaling. Hands come down to hold him at the shoulders, then a finger reaches under his chin and tilts his head up to kiss him chastly. It’s all he can do not to whine, it’s nice, but he needs more, so much more.

Involuntarily he jerks his head away, only for Percy’s other hand on his jaw to hold him steady. He does whine at this, causing those blue eyes to flick up and meet his.

“Is this okay? Is it good?”

He nods his head up and down so hard he could have snapped a finger off. Percy pokes at the corners of his lips, tracing his mouth as he buries his his fingers in again. Brainstorm makes a noise that sounds like it wanted to be words.

“You shouldn’t talk with your mouth full.” Percy scolds, wry smile on his perfect face. The fucker. He’s enjoying this so much. Brainstorm bites down, not hard enough to leave a mark but enough to smart. He hears the gasp, the stuttering shaky breaths that follow are all the indication he needs.

“That’s what you like, huh?” His words are muffled by the appendages still inside, and there is drool dripping on his chin. He’s smug even in spite of that. The fingers retract but his breathing is still coming hot and heavy as he studies him.

He’s trying to retain all the dignity he can still claim to possess when there’s drool dribbling from him, but he doesn’t wipe it off. Percy doesn’t seem to mind it, in any case, he’s probably into it, the freak.

At some point his thighs sort of fell open, and he thinks about popping his panel right then and there and get it done with, but that won’t do. If he gets a hand down there or starts grinding up on him Percy will know he’s gone and affected him, and he’ll be teased for having no self control, getting all worked up from this. This being the thumbs that stroke wonderingly against his cables, the softest of touches.

He wants to scream, just a little. Why’s he the one getting all worked up when Percy’s the one with the stupid fetish?

He’s so close now to just going fuck it and opening his panel anyway, and he starts to lean in for another kiss while Perceptor’s fingers curve, very much still inside his cheek holes, and just like that the door to the lab opens up.

“Oh.” Nautica takes in the scene before her, quizzical look quickly turning to realization. Her face flushes, and her voice goes much higher than usual. 

“Sorry. I just came to borrow - Well it’s not important really, just a. Thing. I need. So. You know. I’ll come back some other time.” She dashes out of the room, covering her face.

All Brainstorm can think is what if she’s wondering now this is just some weird way Cybertronians do it that Camiens don’t know about? And it’s not like he can just go and correct her, yeah no Nautica, we were just doing some wacky finger stuff because Percy is like super into that for some reason, we don’t normally do things like that. 

He sighs and pulls back. The moment is lost, and Percy didn’t even get his tongue in his mouth or anything. Next time, he thinks sourly. He looks at Percy and can feel the nervous energy radiating off him.

“Was that ok?” He wrings his hands, and he sees now more than ever: Percy isn’t just some cool aloof sniper badass, but actually just a huge awkward dork.

He grins at him. “It was good. Different, but I liked it. Maybe next time… we can do that. And other stuff, too, hm?” Percy flushes, nods. 

“I’m glad. I thought it would be too weird. That I would be. Too weird.”

“Nothing can ever be weirder than the shit I’ve seen, baby.” His sense of shame is gone, and after this he knows whatever Things he comes to Percy with that he’s into it’ll be fine. 

Percy yawns again. “Should we head to bed, hm?” Their habsuites are on different floors but Percy likes walking him back after they’re done for the day and kissing him goodnight. It’s like a proper date, only with science experiments.

“Yeah.” He nuzzles against his neck plates, sighing. “Carry me, Percy.”

“You have legs.” Percy grumbles, but he picks him up anyway and marches through the lab, hitting the door and the lightswitch with his elbow as he goes. Brainstorm settles into the warmth of his arms, spoiled and fully satisfied.

“Maybe next time little Percival can get involved.” He mumbles sleepily. He can almost hear the eyebrow raise.

“I’m sorry, did you say… Did you-”

Brainstorm makes a nose of assent. “Yeah, I named your spike. That’s how I do.”

“That’s high on the list of the most ridiculous -” His eyes narrow. “Did you say little?”

“Yeah, well, slightly-above-average Percival just doesn't have the same ring to it, ya know?”

“I could drop you.” Perceptor, says flushing.

“But you won’t.” Brainstorm smiles, snuggling in.

And he doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I do this


End file.
